1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing device, a process condition setting program stored on a computer readable medium, and a process condition setting method, and more particularly to an information processing system and an information processing device suitable to perform a process by communicating data among a plurality of information processing devices connected to a network, a process condition setting program stored on a computer readable medium and executed in each of a plurality of information processing devices, and a process condition setting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image processing device such as a scanner, printer or facsimile is generally connected to a network. In this manner, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-311838 discloses a terminal device, in which what terminal device is connected to a network can easily be known. In this terminal device, a CPU for operation panel requests to disclose guidance information indicating the outline of each function provided by each of other terminals, receives the guidance information sent by each of other terminals, generates guidance display screen information based on the guidance information sent by each of other terminals, and displays the guidance display screen information on a liquid crystal touch panel.
However, according to the terminal device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-311838, the outline of the function provided by each terminal is displayed for each terminal, so that the user can grasp the function provided by each terminal, but the user has to determine which terminal should perform which process. Especially when the number of terminals increases, it may be difficult to determine the terminal that performs a process. Therefore, unfortunately, it is difficult to define a process to be performed.